A receiver module for receiving radio frequency (RF) signals for a remote keyless entry system (RKE) and a tire pressure monitoring (TPM) is designed to receive messages for each system according to differing protocols. A dedicated receiver that receives transmissions for one system can be optimized relative to the nature of the expected transmission. This includes the optimization of noise cancelling features along with response times that are tailored to the specific system. However, a receiver that is utilized for receiving transmissions from different systems with different protocols cannot be optimized for one system. RKE transmissions from a key fob have different characteristics than transmissions from a TPM sensor rotating on a vehicle wheel. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a receiver module that can adapt to incoming transmissions to improve operation and receipt of transmissions of different protocols from different systems.